Mundos Entrecruzados
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: la mama de Alice muere dejandola a cargo de Esme su mejor amiga quien vive en EUA, para que ella pueda vivir con ellos debe fingir un matrimonio con uno de sus hijos. podran lograrlo sin que allan sentimientos? mal summary! TH AU ExB, JxA.
1. Chapter I: La tragedia

**G~low mi gntesita hermosa!!  
**

**veran aqui les traigo una nueva story, hum x q??, es que mi computadora se murio, por lo tanto no puedo subir caps a mis stories, por que aun no tengo mis archivos aqui y bueno pues pense por que no iniciar una nueva story, si al fin y al cabo esta idea a estado en mi cabeza desde antes de que escribiera The perfect love!, asi que digo bueno, pues otro compromiso mas XD, espero les guste, y notaran que aqui cambio mi estilo de relatar, mas a un estilo Rowling ue de Meyer, pero esa es otra cosa que tambien tenia ganas de probar, asi que deseenme suerte, o como se dice en el teatro :"rompete una pierna!", aunque aqui mas vien seria un dedo XD las amo nenas!!**

**

* * *

**Capitulo I: la tragedia

En el cementerio de la ciudad de Los Cabos Baja California Sur de Mexico, una joven lloraba su pena frente a la recien cerrada tumba de su madre Maria Alicia Brandon, ella había tenido un cancer terminal en la matris, no habian podido hacer nada para salvarla, pero ella lo supo desde el inicio, por eso en sus últimos segundos de vida Maria Alicia había hablado con su hija Alice Mary, era curioso que su hija llevara su mismo nombre pero en ingles, esa idea había sido de su padre, quien era un estadounidense que conocio cuando vivia en estados unidos junto con su amiga Esme Anne Platt, ella habia quedado fasinada con el norteamericano aquel, cuyo nombre era Gerard Brandon, un hombre grande y fuerte, de cabello negro azabache y facciones fuertes, mientras que la pequeña Maria Alicia era diminuta de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, estaban tan enamorados que no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron unirse en matrimonio a los 11 meses de novios y a penas un año despues de su brillante matrimonio Maria Alicia quizo regresar a su país estando embarazada, ya que ella quería que su hijo fuera al igual que ella mexicana, esto no hizo mucha gracia a Gerard, pero aun asi hizo caso a su esposa y se fueron a vivir a los Cabos, alli tuvieron a su hija Alice, quien tenia el cabello negro de su padre y era tan blanca como el sus facciones eran suaves y tenia una nariz puntiaguda, que recordaba la de un duendecillo de cuento de hadas, aunque Maria Alicia siempre decia que le recordaba a Snow White, y Alice sonreia con esto, ella habia aprendido el español y el ingles como lenguas maternas, y era muy habil con ambas, pero cuando la pequeña Alice cumplio 7 años, la primer mala noticia en la vida de Alice habia llegado, su padre que trabajaba como capitan de un navio turista se habia extraviado en el mar ya que el barco que el iba comandando se hundio, nunca encontraron su cuerpo y era por eso que Alice siempre tenia la esperanza de que un dia su papa cruzaria la puerta y le diria "todo esta bien honey, here is your dad", como le decia siempre que llegaba de uno de sus largos viajes, y ella correria a sus brazos para llenar de besos sus mejillas, pero los años pasaron y Alice fue creciendo, aun con la esperanza de volver a ver a su papa, y dia tras dia la pequeña Alice dejaba de ser una niña, y cada vez se parecia mas a su mama, pero con el pelo y la piel de su papa, ella y su mama solo se tenian la una a la otra, pero con ellas se bastaban, eran felices, pero un dia cuando Alice tenia 18 años entro a casa y encontro a su mama tirada en el piso de la cocina, llamo una ambulancia inmediatamente, se la llevaron al hospital, y apenas unos meses despues, María Alicia murio, dejando sola a la pequeña Alicia, pero ese ultimo dia que Alice y su madre hablaron, ella le hablo de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Esme Platt, quien ahora se llamaba Esme Cullen, ya que se había casado con un gran cirujando dos años antes que Maria Alicia se casara con Gerard, le dio su numero y le dijo que cuando ella muriera Esme se haria cargo de ella, que no queria que se quedara sola sumida en la miseria, que fuera feliz, y que encontrara el amor, por que no había nada mas grande y hermoso que el amor, y despues de estas ultimas palabras María Alicia murio, ahora Alice estaba frente a su tumba, aprentando fuertemente en su puño el numero de Esme, y lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, su mejor amiga, su mayor ejemplo a seguir, y por sobretodo su amorosa mama la había dejado sola, su corazon era una agujero negro, ya nada en la vida parecia importante o real, ella queria que la enterraran alli, con su mama, no queria dejarla sola, no queria dejarla morir, no queria enfrentarse sola contra el mundo, ella solo queria volver a ser aquella niña feliz que una vez fue con su mama y su papa, en su cuello llevaba un guardapelo en forma de corazon, con una foto de su mama, y otra de su papa en cada lado, lo tomo con su mano vacia y lo apreto fuertemente hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos, y se dejo caer en la tierra recien colocada, al cepelio de su madre había asistido mucha gente, compañeros de trabajo de ella, ex comapañeros de la marina de su padre y unos cuantos vecinos, todos habían intentado consolarla, pero ella al final se había quedado sola alli, ella no queria la compasión hipocrita de toda esa gente, ella solo queria a su pequeña familia reunida otra vez, se enjugo las lagrimas con la mano que sostenia el arrugado papel cuando ya todo a su al rededor estaba obscuro, pero no le importo y siguio alli llorando su pena.

- disculpa niña, pero ya vamos a cerrar, no puedes quedarte aquí dentro – escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se giro y encontro a un hombre mayor de pelo canoso que sostenia una lampara en las manos y la veia con compacion

- lo...lo sie..ento – respondio Alice con la voz rota y se levanto del piso con la ropa, las manos y la cara llenas de tierra, y de nuevo se enjugo las lagrimas

- lamento mucho tu perdida niña, se lo que se siente, pero la vida debe continuar, eres muy bonita, y esas lagrimas no deben manchar tu carita, a ella no le gustaria verte asi – dijo el hombre señalando la lapida de su madre, un par de gruesas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Alice y ella asintio con la cabeza, el hombre le alargo un pañuelo blanco desechable, que Alice tomo y con el se seco los hinchados ojos

- gracias – dijo comenzando a caminar entre las filas de lapidas con el hombre a un lado de ella

- no hay por que darlas niña, estas cosas son siempre asi, es tan triste, pero a todos algun dia nos tiene que pasar – dijo componiendo una sonrisa, dejando ver a Alice que al hombre le faltaban varios dientes, de nuevo Alice solo asintio con la cabeza y se salio por la enorme puerta que el anciano cerro tras de si y ambos tomaron caminos opuestos.

Alice camino varias cuadras hasta que llego a la parada del camión que la llevaria a su casa, alli espero varios minutos a que el camion llegara, pero el hecho de llegar a su casa vacia no era algo que le apeteciera mucho, se sento en una banca para esperar el camión y se abrazo las piernas recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas con la cara apuntando al otro lado de la calle, donde se veia claramente una caseta telefonica, apreto mas fuertemente la mano en la que tenia el papel con el numero de telefono y decidida se levanto y cruzo la vacia calle.

Descolgo el telefono para comprobar si había linea, y despues del bip que le anunciaba que si tecleo el numero que tenia en la arugada y mojada hoja, tomo aire un par de veces e introdujo las monedas, el telefono sono 3 veces y alguien lo levanto.

- bueno, quien habla? - escucho una voz aterciopelada que le respondia en ingles _como es que se llama ella? _ se pregunto mentalmente Alice, vio de nuevo el papel y alli vio claramente Esme Cullen

- busco a Esme Cullen, soy la hija de María Alicia – respondio con tono lastimero al pronunciar el nombre de su difunta madre

- espere un momento por favor – respondio esa aterciopelada voz y Alice cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente

- bueno? - contesto una dulce voz de mujer

- eres Esme? - pregunto Alice abriendo los ojos

- asi es, tu debes ser Alice no?, como sigue María?- pregunto con su mismo tono amable, Alice sintio que el alma se le venia a los pies cuando escucho la pregunta de Esme, _no lo sabe _fue el pensamiento de Alice

- murio hoy – respondio Alice con voz pastosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- cariño, lo lamento mucho, no tenia idea, sabia que estaba enferma, pero yo no... humm... esto no ayuda cierto? - dijo Esme y su voz era lastimera, Alice sacudio la cabeza como espantando un molesto abejorro, paso saliva varias veces, pero no consiguio que decir nada

- estas sola cierto Alice, tu mama y yo hablamos el mes pasado, podrias venir a vivir con nosotros si quisieras, Alice, un cambio le vendria bien a tu vida, ademas de que aquí no estarias sola, nosotros seremos tu familia – los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente por la extraña respuesta de Esme _vivir en estados unidos?, pero ni siquiera tengo papeles, y no se como diablos me iria alla _penso aun sorprendida

- no tengo papeles – respondio sinceramente Alice

- eso no es problema, podriamos conseguirte una visa por vacaciones, y ya despues veriamos que hacer para conseguirte los papeles – respondio su interlocutora nuevamente con su dulce voz

- gracias, pero por ahora estoy bien aquí – contesto recargandose en la cabina telefonica

- como tu quieras cariño, pero piensalo bien y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites si, tu mami era muy importante para mi, la quize como mi hermana y creeme que me duele saber tan mala noticia – respondio Esme dando un largo suspiro

- si, lo se tambien mi mama la consideraba una hermana, como sea tengo que colgar, adios – se despidio Alice y colgo el telefono, dejando asi a Esme confundida y llena de dolor.

- quien era esa chica mama? - le pregunto Edward a su madre despues de que esta colgara el telefono

- la hija de una buena amiga mia, me acaba de avisar que murio hoy – respondio Esme con los ojos llorosos

- mama, lo siento tanto – dijo Edward y solto el libro que sostenia en sus manos y fue a abrazarla

- ella... er..a co...como una her..hermana pa...para mi – sollozo Esme en el pecho de su hijo y el le acaricio el pelo

- lo peor es que ella se que...do sola, no tie...ne a nadie mas en el mu...mundo – dijo Esme sin poder contener las lagrimas

- y donde vive ella? - pregunto Edward abrazando mas fuertemente a su mama

- vive en Mexico, lo que pasa es que María Alicia su mama era de alla, pero su papa es de aquí, se conocieron cuando tu papa y yo teniamos un año de casados, luego se regresaron a Mexico a vivir – le explico Esme ya mas calmada a su hijo

- valla, pobre de ella, pero y su papa? - dijo intrigado Edward

- hace muchos años que se perdio en el mar, si te digo que ella esta sola, la eh invitado a que se venga a vivir con nosotros, pero no quizo, aun asi le insiste en que lo pensara y espero que acepte, me doleria en el alma si le llega a pasar algo, es de tu edad Edward solo tiene 18 años, creo que apenas inicio la universidad – _valla, pobre chica, debe ser dificil quedarse sin sus padres a esa edad _ penso Edward mientras consolaba a su desdichada madre

- hay hijo, ya te agobie con mis cosa cierto, lo siento – se disculpo Esme soltando a su hijo y enjugándose las lagrimas con una servilleta que el le ofrecia

- no importa mama, es bueno que te desahogues – respondio besando su mejilla

- eres tan bueno hijo – _mi Edward siempre tan caballero, hicimos un buen trabajo criandolo _ penso Esme orgullosa de su hijo

- bueno mama, debo irme, quede de ir con Ben, Tyler y Peter al cine – dijo besando su frente – hasta luego

- que te valla bien cielo – le respondio Esme cuando Edward ya se iba

- gracias ma! - le grito ya fuera del salon, ella se levanto y se fue a la cocina aun pensando en la pobre Alice

- hay Esme, que bueno que llegas, estoy un poco enredada con esto – dijo Rosalie su nuera en cuanto la vio llegar, tenia una hora entera intentando seguir al pie de la letra una receta para preparar un pastel de chocolate, pero por mas que lo intentaba no le salian bien las cosas y es que Rosalie no era de esas chicas que se la pasaban en la cocina, ella había pasado su vida rodeada de atenciones y servidumbre, pero desde que se había casado con Emmett el hijo mayor de Esme se había propuesto aprender todo de cocina y quehaceres del hogar, claro que no era tan facil como ella pensaba y cuando Rosalie estaba en la cocina las cocineras salian despavoridas de alli, ya que se ponia de un humor de perros cuando las cosas no le salian bien.

- dejame ayudarte querida, seguro te has vuelto a brincar algun paso, descuida ya aprenderas – le dijo su suegra con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sus ojos seguian rojos, y su pensamiento con Alice

- pero Esme acaso estabas llorando? - le pregunto Rose al notar sus hinchados y rojos ojos

- oh, si, bueno no importa, ahora tenemos un pastel que hacer – respondio poniendo su mejor sonrisa

- no, no, no, al diablo con el pastel, dime que te ocurre – dijo Rose tomando la mano de Esme e invitandola a sentarse junto con ella en una de las sillas giratorias de la barra

Esme le relato la triste historia de Alice a su nuera, y cuando termino esta se tapaba la boca con la mano y se preguntaba como el destino de una persona puede ser tan tragico

- dios mio, eso que me cuentas es horrible Esme, ojala ella quiera venir a vivir con nosotros, yo personalmente me encargaria de que ella se sintiera como en casa – dijo Rose con voz decidida

- eso espero Rose, que ella quiera vivir con nosotros – dijo Esme suspirando

- pero ahora tenemos un pastel por preparar hija – dijo Esme señalando la barra que se encontraba manchada de harina, huevos y mantequilla, al igual que la cara y las manos de Rose.

- ok, al ataque – dijo esta y Esme rió.

Lejos de alli, en los cabos, la pequeña Alice se encontraba ya en su vacia y silenciosa casa, recostada en la cama de María Alicia sin apetito para cenar y sin ganas de moverse solo pensando en los buenos tiempos se quedo dormida, esperando que al despertar descubriera que todo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla y que su mama la despertaria con el olor a huevos y tocino, presionandola para que se arreglara pronto y se fuera a la escuela como todas las mañanas antes de la horrible enfermedad de María Alicia.

* * *

**y bien que les pareCe?**

**pleace no me lanzen tantos jitomatazos si?, al menos una a la vez; lol **

**bien pues la introduccion es algo cortita nomas para que sepan algo de Alice y de los Cullen, o bueno de algunos de ellos, pero les prometo que el proximo capi sera mas largo va q va??**

**bueno por ahora no tengo mas que decir, solo pedirles un peqe~ito pero significativo Review!, que para ustedes lectoras no les cuesta nada, y para el autor es muy significativo y por que no hasta inspirador y constructivo.**

**antes de marCharme qiero invitarlas a que leean mis otras stories:**

.net/s/5812394/1/Strange_Love

una confusion en la universidad termina convirtiendolos en los mejores amigos, o eso es lo q ellos creen?, como sera saber q tu mejor amigo va a casarse, y si qieres detener la boda a toda costa, eso sigue siendo amistad?; humans mal sumary, MxP lemmons *Bella&Edward*

.net/s/5664044/1/the_perfect_love

Bella es una estudiant q viene d un pueblo y Edward es un recien recibido arquitecto, sus vidas se encuentran y el amor los atrapa cap a cap basado en una cancion, engaños,lagrimas, ella en coma! Todos human! mal summary! pro cheqenla, M x futuros lemmons *Bella&Edward*

.net/s/5881075/1/Mi_Horizonte

Introduciendo un nuevo personaje, Seth encuentra la mujer de la que se ha imprimado. La chica llamada Ginny cuenta la historia de todo lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Seth, aunque Alec no se los deje tan facil autora Ginna-fanfics gnial story! *Ginny&Seth* (historia prestada, autora original Ginna-fanfics)

.net/s/5454432/1/amor_verdadero_que_pasa_si

despues de que en la pelea contra los neofitos Bella dscubre q ama a Jake y se siente confundida pero despues de una series de acontecimentos se queda con Jake que pasa cuando Jake conoce a la pequeña hija de Sam, q hara Edward por Bella? *Edward-Bella-Jacob*

**ok ahora si las dejo solas con el sexy botonCito (qq antes era verde ii ahora tiene un globito) para que platiqen ok?** **lol**

**the blood-Sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!!  
**


	2. Chapter II: una mentira bastante cierta

**G~low guys!!**

**sip ya se q me tarde bastante en actualizar la storie pro ps doña inspiracion se quizo tomar unas vacaciones con esta storie pueden creerlo?? y yo asi de O_O q te pasa??, pero menos mal ya pude terminar el cap que bueno al igual que el primero sigue siendo un poco triste con respecto a los sentimientos de Alice jejejeje espero les guste, y si no ya saben jejjejeje en fin no aburro mas las qiero nenas!!**

**

* * *

**

_"No hay mayor dolor que acordarse de los tiempos felices en la desgracia."_ **_Dante _Alighi_er_**

_**

* * *

**_

Cap II: Una mentira bastante cierta

Los días pasaban sin nada interesante y sin que nada pudiera detenerlos, estos días se convirtieron en semanas y estas irrevocablemente en meses, así cuatro meses pasaron y Alice no lograba recuperar su entusiasmo, y esa chispa muy suya que la caracterizaba o las ganas de seguir adelante.

Se dedicaba a ir a la escuela y de allí al trabajo que había conseguido de recepcionista en un hotel frente al mar gracias a su buen ingles por supuesto y aunque su actitud era buena con todos, en el fondo ella se sentía vacía y sin vida, no podía visitar lugar alguno en lo Cabos que no le recordara a sus papas y no le quedaba de otra mas que ser fuerte y poner una buena cara cada mañana.

- por favor señorita, digale a este caballero que no hablo español, que ya por favor me deje en paz – le pidió una chica rubia muy guapa y con millones de curvas que era seguida por un chico moreno que la veía como embebecido y cargaba un montón de collares y aretes hechos con conchas y otros materiales que se veían eran hechos a mano.

Alice que hasta ese momento estaba tras su escritorio recargada en una mano con la mirada perdida pensando en que se sentiría tener una vida buena y normal levanto la mirada ceñuda.

-**por favor Juan ya deja a esta chica tranquila, ella no va a comprarte nada**_ – _dijo molesta,_"tonto muchacho cuando entenderá que las gringas adineradas y superficiales no se fijan en acosadores playeros" pensó_ con desgana la muchacha

- **oh, Alice no me espantes la clientela te pasas**_ – _le regaño Juan sin dejar de observar a la rubia que ahora veía para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

- **ya estuvo bueno de cosas Juan vete de una vez antes de que el gorila de su novio venga y te golpee, sabes que estas chicas siempre vienen con un muchacho de la talla de un jugador profesional de fútbol americano **_– _le adivirtio y a el chico no le quedo mas que ceder y marcharse

- **ya veras, algún día se me va a hacer con una chica como ella **_– _dijo Juan encogiéndose de hombros antes de irse y la rubia aliviada le sonrío a Alice.

- muchísimas gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ah estado molestando ese tipo – dijo la rubia agradecida

- si tiene esa mala costumbre de molestar a los turistas, pero descuide ya no se acercara – le explico Alice y la chica solo asintió con la cabeza

- pues muchas gracias y hasta luego – se despidió la rubia y se fue como si fuese caminando entre nubes, Alice rodó los ojos y salio de su pequeña prisión para tomar algo de aire.

Camino un buen rato sin detenerse a observar nada ni a nadie en particular, solo observando a los pocos turistas que para esta época del año habían, ya que las vacaciones mas próximas no serian si no hasta dentro de un mes, por lo que la muchacha se aburría a montones cuando no había muchos clientes que atender, finalmente llego a su sitio favorito en toda la orilla de Cabo San Lucas, aunque no era mas que la raíz de un viejo árbol con densas hojas donde ella se sentaba a leer, pensar o soñar, iba allí cuando quería escapar de el mundo como en ese momento.

Se recostó junto al árbol y cerro los ojos para disfrutar la dulce brisa que le daba en la cara, estuvo varios minutos así, tranquila sin pensar en nada que le produjera dolor o tristeza, solo escuchando el relajante sonido de las olas que se estrellaban contra las mohosas piedras a unos cuantos metros de el lugar donde ella estaba.

Si por ella fuera se hubiese quedado todo el día allí, disfrutando de ese momento de paz pero no podía ya que tenia que trabajar y además de un montón de deberes para la escuela cuando saliera del trabajo y llegara a casa, a regañadientes se levanto de allí y volvió sobre sus pasos a el hotel.

...

- no le estoy gritando Angelina solo trato de... -

- mire allí viene, -interrumpió Angelina al chico con que hablaba y señalo a Alice que estaba inmóvil en la puerta - espere un momento por favor, - se disculpo con el chico y se giro con la cara roja de furia a la de la atemorizada muchacha

- donde habías estado? - le pregunto molesta la chica alta de ojos color miel y cabello negro rizado que era la Gerente del hotel llamada Angelina Fiorance, a su lado se encontraba el sobrino-nieto de el señor Cormac, su jefe y que era dueño de una cadena de hoteles muy importante en EUA y México, entre ellos en el que trabajaba Alice, y al parecer tenia planeado dejar todos sus negocios a su sobrino-nieto ya que el no tenia familia propia, el chico era alto, bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules, realmente bien parecido y que siempre había llamado la atención de Alice, tenia al rededor de 3 años viendo a ese chico en distintas partes de los Cabos pero nunca había sabido su nombre ya que las veces que se topo con el había sido de pasada. Por eso cuando ella entro a trabajar al hotel se llevo una gran sorpresa de que que el sobrino de su jefe del que el tanto hablaba se tratara de "el extranjero de ojos bonitos", como le había puesto la chica después de la tercera vez que se lo topo.

Por esto a ella no le hacia nada de gracia que Angelina fuera a regañarla delante de el guapísimo hombre y agacho la mirada antes de contestar.

- lo siento Angelina, salí a... -

- bueno no importa Alice, hum... estas despedida – dijo fríamente y volvió su mirada a el chico como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna en su discusión- si como le decía, de verdad lo lamento, por que no viene conmigo y ...- pero el chico no escuchaba ya a Angelina, si no que veía a Alice con el entrecejo fruncido, ella se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que el chico solo la observaba ahora sorprendido

- no entiendo, por que tuvo que despedirla? - pregunto señalando a la chica que aun seguía inmóvil en su lugar

- y bueno esto … que? - Angelina interrumpió su perorata y se giro nuevamente a la muchacha que enseguida se escabullo de allí yendo a su ahora "ex-escritorio" - es algo sin importancia James, no le importa si lo llamo así o si? - dijo Angelina tomando a el chico del brazo y dándole la vuelta para que caminara junto con ella.

- claro que importa, no es justo que por mi culpa una chica sea despedida, a mi tío no le va a gustar nada esto ad... -

- no importa – hablo Alice muerta de la vergüenza – yo, de cualquier forma iba a renunciar ya que voy a salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, hum... en estos momentos iba con el señor Cormac para hablar de ello – mintió hábilmente la chica dejando a Angelina y a James sorprendidos e inmóviles, claro que de inmediato Alice se dio cuenta de que esa era la solución a su estado de zombie-depresión que no mejoraba con nada

- ya ve, no era necesario toda esta interrupción, ahora por fav... -

- muchas gracias Angelina, pero la verdad es que necesito hablar ahora mismo con mi tío, así que con permiso – el chico se soltó de el agarre de Angelina y alcanzo a Alice que ya había empezado a caminar, dejando a Angelina con gesto de estupefacción y realmente encolerizada.

- te importa que te acompañe?, también voy con mi tío – pregunto amablemente y Alice sonriendo solo asintió con la cabeza

- me llamo James Cormac y tu eres...? -

- Alice Brandon – respondió la chica nerviosa y sin despegar los ojos del piso

- un placer Alice, así que saldrás de la ciudad?, es una lastima, estaré en este hotel por un tiempo, espero volver a verte algún día – dijo esbozando una linda sonrisa

- la verdad creo que no, probablemente no regrese, eso es... algo que aun no decido – respondió la chica mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello negro como la tinta.

- oh, bueno pues lastima – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico y con la mirada llena de ¿decepción?, esto hizo a Alice sentirse especial y sonrío

- primero las damas – dijo James haciendo un gesto elegante y abriendo la puerta de la oficina de su tío, la chica sonrío mas ampliamente y le agradeció el gesto.

- no hay por que, y realmente espero volver a verte, lo cierto es que manejas muy bien tu ingles, eh conocido a muy pocas personas mexicanas con esa cualidad – Alice se sintió en las nubes por el cumplido que no pudo responder nada y simplemente entro a la oficina.

- **Señorita Brandon, que hace usted aquí, no recuerdo haberla mandado llamar **– dijo contrariado el señor Cormac, Alice tomo aire profundamente para contestar

- **me voy señor **– dijo rápidamente y con un tono de voz apenas perceptible, el señor Cormac que en ese momento bebía un sorbo de su café comenzó a toser y estrepitosamente y casi de inmediato se puso rojo, la muchacha corrió a su lado y le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda.

- **que te vas?** - pregunto exaltado el hombre cuando al fin logro recuperar completamente el aliento

- **así es señor, necesito irme aquí no puedo pasar un día en que no piense en mis padres y bueno yo creí que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían, pero lo cierto es que cada vez es peor, lamento mucho esto señor, pero debo hacerlo por mi bien** -

- **bueno Alice, si esa es tu decisión pues ni hablar, nos harás mucha falta por acá **– dijo apesadumbrado el hombre y rebuscando entre sus papeles

- **también yo extrañare mi trabajo aquí señor muchas gracias por todo** – respondió ella y se levanto de la silla a donde había vuelto a acomodarse en cuanto su e-jefe recupero el aliento.

- **pero a donde vas?, aun tengo que darte tu carta de recomendación y un cheque con tu paga de los siguientes dos meses** – exclamo contrariado su ex-jefe con la chequera en mano y una lapicero en la otra.

- **Señor Cormac** – dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –** eso no es necesario, de cualquier manera aun no se que sera de mi vida en los siguientes días y …** -

- **con mayor razón necesitas una carta de recomendación y este cheque **– la interrumpió el señor Cormac y comenzó a llenar el cheque, Alice soltó el aire y regreso a su silla rendida, y el señor Cormac sonrío y le entrego el cheque.

- **ahora solo necesito llenar tu car... **-

- **pero señor Cormac –** dijo Alice alarmada y poniéndose nuevamente en pie – **esto es mucho dinero **– dijo alargándole el cheque para que rectificara la cantidad

-** no discuta Alice merece el dinero, ah sido la mejor recepcionista que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo y no va a ser nada fácil reemplazarla** – hablo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y solo volteo a ver a la chica que seguía estupefacta con tantos alagos cuando mando imprimir su carta de recomendación.

-** bien aquí tiene** – dijo el Señor Cormac alargándole la hoja a Alice con una sonrisa lastimera

- **muchas gracias señor Cormac** – contesto la muchacha alargando la mano para tomar el papel pero de inmediato el hombre la alejo

- **una cosa mas **– dijo seriamente – **espero que lejos de aquí puedas volver a ser feliz y recuperar a la Alice que eras antes **– dijo sinceramente y le entrego el documento a Alice quien tenia los ojos húmedos por las palabras de aliento de su ex-jefe

- **espero que así sea señor y de nuevo muchas gracias, ah sido usted el mejor jefe y el mas tolerante **-respondió ella y sin mas salio de la oficina, James estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera y al verla esbozo una sonrisa que ella correspondió antes de alejarse por el pasillo, en otra situación Alice no habría tomado medidas tan drásticas respecto a su futuro, además de que justo ese día el chico que tanto le gustaba había decidido fijarse en ella, pero en estos momentos ella era todo menos Alice, esa chica tan intuitiva casi psíquica que seguía cada una de sus alocadas ideas solo por intuición, al parecer esa parte de ella había muerto junto con Maria Alicia.

Llego a su casa mucho mas temprano de lo normal por lo que tuvo tiempo de prepararse una laboriosa cena, lo cual hacia ya un buen tiempo que no hacia, por lo que puso cierto esmero al preparar el estofado con papas para una persona, el estofado con papas mas diminuto que se halla visto antes.

Mientras tenia la carne en el horno decidió que era momento de llamar a Esme y preguntarle si su propuesta seguía en pie y en caso de que ella se hubiese arrepentido Alice se iría de cualquier manera de allí ya que realmente no podía permanecer allí mas tiempo o jamas sanarían las heridas de su corazón.

Marco el numero y dio un largo suspiro mientras esperaba en la linea, se recargo en la pared y cerro los ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla cuando por fin alguien levanto el teléfono.

- Familia Cullen, que se le ofrece? - escuche una suave voz que me contestaba

- busco a Esme – contesto abriendo los ojos rápidamente como si su interlocutor estuviera frente a el y no en el país que se encontraba sobre el suyo

- ella habla – respondió la misma voz con una risita, Alice aliviada soltó el aire, no quería tener que hablar con alguien mas y que la hicieran esperar para hablar con Esme por que quizá en ese tiempo ella podría arrepentirse de su precipitada decisión.

- soy Alice, y humm.... yo... llamaba para preguntarle si su invitación sigue en pie – pregunto dudativa Alice

- hija!, pero por supuesto que sigue en pie mi propuesta, cuando te vienes, ah... es verdad no tienes papeles verdad? - Alice sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si la mujer pudiera verla – bueno pues tendrás que sacar una de visitante y yo te firmare los permisos que necesites cariño y en cuanto tengas todo me avisas, estoy tan emocionada de que te allás decidido a venirte – respondió con su voz maternal Esme, Alice no se explicaba como una mujer que ni siquiera conocía podía llegar a ser tan dulce con ella

- si bueno no fue una decisión fácil, es solo que no puedo seguir mas tiempo aquí – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer gruesas por sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose por su barbilla.

- no te preocupes cariño aquí todo sera muy distinto, todos haremos lo posible por que te sientas parte de esta familia y sobre todo que logres curar esas heridas que yo se son permanentes.

- muchas gracias Esme, es usted una mujer muy dulce – dijo con la voz rota Alice aun sin poder contener sus lágrimas

- y tu una chica con un gran futuro por delante – respondió ella

- tengo que irme, tengo comida en el horno, hum.... yo le aviso entonces cuando tenga todo listo – se despidio Alice

- claro cariño cuidate mucho y estaré esperando tu llamada no lo olvides, bueno pues hasta pronto entonces – se despidió Esme y Alice se limito a colgar el teléfono.

Un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo mundo le esperaba a Alice, con todo nuevo pero sobretodo con la esperanza y la promesa de un nuevo amanecer, con estos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza ella ceno y se fue a la cama.

* * *

**Como ven les gusta o no la storie??, bueno ya saben chicas dejenme sus RR con lo q qieran dsd felicitaciones hasta jitomatazos podridos y bueno espero pronto dejarles el cap que sigue tanto en esta como en mis otras stories, las quiero millones nenas!!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale.**


	3. Chapter III: Aceptar es progresar

G~low Everybody!

comprendere si no quieren continuar con la lectura de esta triste historia de verdad. pero por favor no sean malitas y dejen que la ternura de Alice les llegue al corazon (n_n)

y bueno que les puedo decir tengo miles de ideas para mas stories de Alice y Jazz que me bloqueaban con esta por lo que me escribi una de ellas completa antes de poder continuar con esta y a eso sumarle todo lo que me llevo encima y mis otras stories. bueno solo digamos que es algo pesado. pero a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido. siempre y cuando la storie tenga una exelente aceptacion ok?

no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap

* * *

_"Toda la tierra está al alcance del sabio, ya que la patria de un alma elevada es el universo."_ **Demócrito**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III: Aceptar es progresar**

-Alice!

Se escucho la emocionada voz de una mujer que le gritaba a la pequeña muchacha que había llegado hasta ellos después de bajar de el avión y ver a un grupo de gente con pancartas en las cuales decía su nombre, el grupo lo conformaban un hombre alto y rubio con facciones hermosas como si las hubiese tallado un artista, a su lado se encontraban dos chicas de lo mas contrastantes, una era alta, Rubia perfecta, claramente todos en el aeropuerto la observaban, las mujeres con envidia y los hombres con adoración, en cuanto a la otra chica era unos centímetros mas baja y de cabello café con unas facciones suaves y tiernas que le daban un toque de ternura increíble, ambas eran delgadas y extremadamente bien vestidas, a Alice en otras circunstancias esto le hubiera resultado increíble y reconfortante. Una familia con un gusto decente por la ropa, sin embargo en estos momentos le daba igual y solo caminaba componiendo una sonrisa que no abarcaba su rostro entero y terminaba siendo una mueca extraña.

- eres Esme Cullen? - pregunto la chica retorciendo nerviosa el dobladillo de su blusa gris.

- así es Alice, soy Esme. -

Alice se sorprendido cuando repentinamente la mujer le dio un cálido abrazo que hizo que el débil corazón de Alice diera un latigazo de tranquilidad y seguridad.

- Dejame presentarte a mi esposo Carlisle y a mi nuera Rosalie – dijo al fin la mujer soltando a la contrariada muchacha y señalando primero al hombre y después a la chica.

- mucho gusto Alice, espero que te agrade nuestra familia y que vivas a gusto – tras esto una cálida sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de Carlisle a lo que Alice solo asintió torpemente

- Alice, oh que bueno es conocerte al fin, espero que podamos ser grandes amigas, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras – dijo la rubia Rosalie abalanzarse también a abrazar a la chica que cada vez se encontraba mas contrariada.

- muchísimas gracias por todo esto, ustedes son una familia increíble -

- Alice, nosotros somos tu familia de acuerdo?, ahora vámonos que se hace tarde y Emmett llegara y si no encuentra a su barbie es capaz de cometer una locura - murmuro Carlisle.

Esme no cabía de felicidad por que por fin estaba con ella la desdichada hija de su mejor amiga y ahora su misión era regresarle la sonrisa a su cara, pero una verdadera sonrisa no ese boceto que le había visto hacer antes.

...

- familia ya llegamos! - grito Esme al llegar a casa mientras Alice aun no se recuperaba del asombro de lo gigantesca que era la casa en la que vivían los Cullen y no solo era inmensa, si no que tenia un sinfín de ventanales por los cuales la luz entraba iluminando cada rincón del la blanca casa, además de que la decoración contemporánea y clásica a la vez eran sencillamente la fusión perfecta.

- Princesa! -

Un grito ensordecedor de alguno de los pisos de arriba hizo a la aun aturdida muchacha dar un salto del susto y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era un gigantesco chico de cabello y ojos cafés como los de Esme. por lo que ella supuso era uno de sus hijos, el chico corrió a toda velocidad hasta la hermosa rubia que solo repetía "no Emmett no!", pero sus suplicas no sirvieron de nada pues el chico llego y la tlaqueo, en la forma mas literal de la palabra y ahora se encontraba dándole vueltas por los aires como si la rubia fuera una muñeca.

- te extrañe cielito donde estuviste me sentía solo sin ti aquí! -

- Osito voy a vomitar si no me bajas! - dijo la chica que comenzaba a ponerse verde y Alice mientras tanto los observaba con sorpresa y extrañeza.

- pobre Rose, pero así son siempre, mi hijo es algo entusiasta no te asustes – trato Esme de tranquilizar a la chica y le regalo otra de sus maternales sonrisas.

- Emmett, detente en este preciso momento, esa no es manera de recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia – dijo Carlisle entrando con unas de las maletas de Alice cargando y Emmett al instante obedeció a su padre.

- lo lamento papa, humm necesitas ayuda con eso? -

Rosalie quedo tan mareada que tuvo que sostenerse del pasamanos de la inmensa escalera para no caer ya que todo le daba vueltas.

- si, toma esto y en el auto queda mas así que... -

Se escucho un gran y estrepitoso ruido de las maletas de Alice al caer y ella solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- valla, eres Alice? - pregunto el chico gigantesco llegando a la pequeña Alice e ignorando que tanto su padre como las maletas estaban tirados.

- s...si –

- pero es que woow eres tan – hizo con sus dedos una señal de pequeño – diminuta, casi como un duendecito – soltosoltó

- ah, papa humm... lo lamento -

El muchacho rápidamente levanto las maletas del piso sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ah, Alice disculpa todo esto. mi hijo Emmett a veces es un bruto -

- no importa Carlisle yo entiendo – la chica se encontró sin saber donde meter las manos y a donde voltear y fue en ese momento cuando noto que Esme ya no estaba allí.

- donde esta Esme? - pregunto volteando a ver a Rose quien había dejado de sostenerse del pasamanos.

- ella subió a buscar a Edward, pero vamos a la sala, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, mientras que los chicos lleven tus maletas a tu nueva habitación – dicho esto la rubia tomo a Alice de la mano y la llevo a la habitación continua que era bastante mas grande y tenia un enorme... No!, gigantesco ventanal que mostraba una excelente vista del cuidado jardín de Esme.

- Valla, que jardín tan mas lindo – alabo la chica y Rosalie sonrío

- mi suegra es muy dedicada a su familia, su tienda y su jardín Precisamente en ese orden –

Tras esto Rose se sentó en el sillón y palmeo el asiento continuo para que Alice la acompañara. Ella tomo aire profundamente y fue a sentarse con la despampanante rubia.

- te va a encantar vivir aquí Alice, es realmente cómodo y todos son tan amables – dijo Rose cuando Alice se encontraba ya a su lado.

- si, eso veo – respondió ella sin nada mejor que decir y se quedo callada solo observando a su alrededor buscando algo que decir para matar el incomodo silencio. Pero eso no fue necesario ya que justo entonces apareció Esme con un chico alto, delgado y con un alborotado cabello broncineo y en sus labios una sonrisa de lado muy peculiar.

- Alice te presento a mi otro hijo, el es Edward. Edward ella es Alice – dijo emocionada Esme mientras presentaba a su hijo y a su nueva hija.

El corazón de Esme era muy generoso y derrochaba amor para todos, era por eso que mantenía la esperanza de regresarle la sonrisa a Alice que estaba segura era hermosa.

- mucho gusto Alice, es genial conocerte al fin. Mama nos a hablado mucho de tu llegada – dijo el elegante joven con una aterciopelada voz.

- el gusto es mio Edward – contesto la muchacha mientras estrechaba la mano que el mantenía alargada.

- Alice, veras Carlisle y yo hablamos con nuestro abogado respecto a lo de tus papeles – dijo Esme acomodándose en un sillón junto a su marido y Alice interesada no les despegaba la vista de encima.

- y... hay alguna manera de que los obtenga? - pregunto ella

- si, resulta que si – respondió Carlisle – lo que tienes que hacer para obtener tus papeles es contraer matrimonio con un estadounidense y ... -

La noticia le cayo a Alice como un balde de agua helada, como se suponía que encontraría a un **gringo ojo verde **para casarse antes de que se le agotara el tiempo?, al fin y al cabo si iba a compartir su vida con alguien para siempre debía ser una elección cuidadosa y no algo elegido al azar.

- y bien que dices Alice? - pregunto Esme interesada y Alice se sintió avergonzada de no haber prestado atención a lo que Carlisle había estado diciendo.

- yo... sobre que? - pregunto apesadumbrada.

- sobre si te quieres casar conmigo – dijo Edward tranquilamente y Alice se levanto de un brinco.

Que cosa?, un chico que acababa de conocer apenas unos segundos antes con el que había cruzado escasas 10 palabras le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?, el mundo estaba loco!.

- pero... yo... pero como... tu, yo... nosotros – balbuceo Alice sin conseguir decir nada coherente.

- Alice, Alice tranquilizate, no seria un matrimonio real, solo seria un falso matrimonio. Veras Edward no tiene novia ni compromisos por ahora y esta dispuesto a hacerte ese favor, solo estarían casados por un tiempo y por que un papel lo dice no tendrían que actuar como tal ni tampoco tendrías que estar casada con el toda la vida – aclaro Esme con una radiante sonrisa ante la sorpresa de la chica.

- valla, realmente me asuste – dijo Alice soltando una risita incomoda – bueno pues, no lo se que es lo que tu piensas de todo esto? - se dirigió a Edward por que no quería obligarlo a nada ya que allí la intrusa era ella

- no tengo problema alguno, sera un placer ayudar a mi nueva hermana – el decidió aclarar que la veía como hermana para que la chica no se sintiera incomoda respecto a la descabellada resolución de sus padres.

- si, bueno en tal caso esta bien – dijo Alice recuperando su sonrisa.

- Perfecto, ahora acompañame a tu habitación, te lo eh acomodado para que estes agusto allí – dijo Esme levantadose e invitando a Alice a acompañarla.

- muchas gracias Esme – dijo simplemente y la siguió

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y por un pasillo largo llegaron a una habitación grande con una ventana enorme y una cama matrimonial en el centro, al rededor habían un tocador grandisimo y a su lado un espejo de cuerpo entero, del otro lado habían dos puertas, una de redijitas de madera que Alice supuso era el guardarropa y otra blanca de madera. La habitación estaba pintado de un lindo color lila y las colchas hacían juego.

- es precioso Esme – dijo Alice yendo directamente a la cama donde se encontraban ya sus maletas.

- que bueno que te guste, realmente tuve que reacomodarlo, es que pertenecía al hermano de Rosalie, Jasper Hale. Pero el esta en el ejercito y viene raras veces por año. Por lo que eh cambiado sus cosas a otro cuarto por que este tenia una mejor vista y una ventana mas grande – dijo Esme como toda una remodeladora de casas – y este de aquí – dijo abriendo la puerta de madera – es el baño -

- valla con mi propio baño esto es... realmente genial – dijo Alice aliviada de no compartir baño ya que ella se tomaba su tiempo en ese lugar para arreglarse y eso podría incomodar a los demás

- así es Alice, bueno me voy para que te instales mas tarde vengo a ver si necesitas algo y a darte un tour por la casa y mi tienda te parece? - dijo Esme con una sonrisa que realmente no le cabía en la cara

- de acuerdo Esme y gracias por todo -

Sin saber por que Alice se lanzo a abrazar a Esme y ella por supuesto le devolvió el abrazo sabiendo que la chica necesitaba mucho amor y comprensión dada la perdida que acababa de sufrir.

- lo siento... yo... - se disculpo Alice soltando a Esme

- no importa Alice, siempre que los necesites tomalos – exclamo Esme dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla para después salir de la habitación.

Bien. Alice era un gran trabajo por realizar, pero Esme intentaría por todos los méritos su propósito

* * *

ya lo se ya lo se no tengo justificacion alguna para tardarme como un mes en actualizar la story pero como ya les explique arriba andaba en la creacion de otra que probablemente pronto suba ya que ya lo tengo todo terminado solo falta darle unas ultimas revisiones y claro dividir en capitulos y ya lo unico que puedo decir en mi defensa es que eh estado con miles de cosas en mi cabeza y doña inspiracion para mundos entrecuzados nomas no llegaba. pero finalmente llego aunque algo cortita espero pes guste va?

bueno miles de gracias por sus RR las amo nenas!

kissitozZ!

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	4. Chapter IV: Confusiones

**G-Low!**

**ammm bueno lamento muchisimo la tardanza de el cap, es que bueno han pasado muchas cosas por mi mente en este tiempo, y aparte tenia perdido este cap, aunq ya estaba casi terminado hehe**

**hoy finalmente se los dejo XD y nos leemos pronto, y enserio mil gracias x leer!  
**

* * *

_"La prudencia guarda en seguridad a la vida, pero pocas veces la hace dichosa." _**Samuel Jonson**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo V: Confusiones

Sentada frente al gran ventanal de la sala Alice se encontraba observando todo desde un punto seguro, como cuando un niño es el nuevo en el kinder y no conoces a nadie. De esa manera ella vigilaba todo a su alrededor y con solo observar había descubierto muchas cosas, como que su futuro _esposo_ Edward Cullen llevaba un dolor y una soledad de la cual nunca hablaba y que solo liberaba encerrándose en la habitación de musica y tocando diferentes instrumentos. También había descubierto que Rosalie y Emmett eran una pareja bastante fuerte, pues pocas veces se peleaban, pero cuando lo hacían eran gritos y palabras graves, y por consiguiente esa noche su habitación parecía que se vendría abajo y no precisamente por que siguieran peleando. Esme en cambio era una mujer tranquila y sencilla, dedicaba su vida a su familia, su tienda y su jardín en ese orden, trataba de que siempre todo estuviera perfecto y era el pilar mas fuerte de Carlisle. De este ultimo poco había logrado saber Alice, pues muy pocas veces estaba en casa ya que se la pasaba siempre en el hospital, pero eso no parecía ser problema para la familia.

Se puso en pie entonces, pues llevaba sentada en el mismo sitio desde hacia mas de dos horas y ella no podía permitirse ser un parásito siempre, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina donde seguramente Rosalie estaría haciendo alguno de sus experimentos culinarios como pasaba casi todas las tardes.

No había llegado aun a la cocina cuando los gritos provenientes de esta casi la hicieron dar media vuelta y regresar a su _punto seguro._

- No!, yo dije que lo pusieras allí y ahora se quema! se quema! - gritaba la rubia a la aturdida y apurada cocinera mientras intentaban apagar el fuego de una bandeja y bueno digo intentaban, pero en realidad solo la cocinera intentaba pues Rosalie estaba muy ocupada gritando y culpando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

- Rose estas bien? - pregunto Alice rogando por que la chica no fuera a despotricar también con ella su coraje.

- Alice, oh pero que pena me da que encuentres este desorden – dijo apenada la rubia mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello manchandoselo de rojo con algo que traía embarrado en la mano.

- no Rose, yo entiendo que entrar en la cocina es una guerra.

Alice tuvo que morderse la lengua luego de decir eso para no soltar una risita en la cara de Rosalie.

- si, así es Al. ¿por que no salimos de aquí?. Creo que un día fuera de la cocina no le hará daño a nadie -

Alice pensó que por el contrario la ausencia de Rosalie le caería de perlas a la frustrada cocinera y al estomago de la familia, por lo que acepto de inmediato.

- claro Rose, tu di que quieres hacer – apunto ella encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno pues dado que mucha de mi ropa ya ah sido arruinada por esta maldita cocina, que te parece ir de compras? - pregunto y los ojos de Alice se iluminaron, pues aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie ella amaba las compras.

claro que si Rose es solo que... - se mordió el labio nerviosa, pues había olvidado un pequeño detalle, "ella no tenia dinero para compras".

- que va mal Alice? - le pregunto ceñuda la rubia.

- es que... bueno tu sabes que yo no tengo dinero – replico la chica sin despegar los ojos del piso.

- hay por favor, yo te invite ¿cierto?, por lo tanto seré yo quien pague, ahora iré a mi habitación para cambiarme y luego tu y yo nos encontraremos con unas cuantas bolsas y trajes Channel y algunas otras Vintages de acuerdo? Y no acepto un no por respuesta -

Alice ya no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues dicho eso la chica rubia se había echado a correr escaleras arriba.

. . .

Bueno sencillamente era mas de lo que Alice hubiera esperado. Pues varia horas y en realidad _varias_ horas después las chicas regresaban exhaustas y cargadas de bolsas con sus miles de compras y grandes sonrisas, al menos la de Rosalie era inmensa, mientras que la de Alice era mas... una mueca.

- ah, que divertido, hacemos un excelente equipo de compras Alice ni con Esme había podido pasármela también – comento Rosalie al llegar a casa.

- si, también yo me la eh pasado de lujo, pero ahora estoy exhausta, creo que iré a tomar un baño y luego bajare a ayudarte con la cena te parece?

- si, amm respecto a eso... no tengo las mínimas ganas de hacer la cena hoy, creo que mejor dejare que sea la cocinera quien haga ese trabajo hoy, pues al fin y al cabo es a ella a quien se le paga – se pavoneo Rosalie.

- bueno, en tal caso me iré a bañar y después veremos que hacemos.

- una buena sesión de pedicura y manicura casero te llama? - sugirió Rosalie y Alice sonrío ampliamente, pues Rose realmente estaba cayendole bien.

- claro que me llama – concordó

- bien entonces no tardes.

Estaba emocionada, Rosalie Cullen estaba realmente emocionada de al fin haber encontrado a una chica que como a ella le encantaran las compras, la moda y la manicura casera, pues había llevado tanto esa cara de _esposa perfecta _que ya comenzaba a olvidar lo buena que podía llegar a ser la vida de niña rica y mientras veía a Alice alejarse por las escaleras luchando con sus miles de bolsas ella aprovecho para tirarse en el sillón y quedar inconsiente al menos unos minutos.

En eso se encontraba Rosalie cuando escucho a alguien que la llamaba a su lado.

- Rose, Rose, estas dormida?. Sabes que duermes con la boca abierta?

La chica a lado de Rosalie era realmente linda, con ojos y cabello café, era alta y muy simpática, aun estando sentada se veía que era una chica muy especial.

- humm... humm – murmuro en sueños Rosalie y su acompañante estallo en carcajadas.

- espero que eso no sea un sueño con Emmett, Rose, sigues siendo una golosa verdad?.

La chica sacudió firmemente a Rose del brazo y esta asustada comenzó a balbucear.

- No Emmie, así no... ¿ah? ¿Que? ¿quien?

Se encontraba tan aturdida que era imposible no encontrar cómico el momento, por lo que la chica a su lado se puso a reír nuevamente.

- Rose, eres una flojaza ¿sabias?. ¿Y todas estas bolsas?. ¿No me digas que fuiste de compras eh?.

- ¿que? - pregunto aun aturdida la pobre rubia, pero tan pronto su embotado cerebro proseso la información respondió - Si fui de compras Bella y que... BELLA! - Grito abriendo mucho los ojos para asegurarse que no tenia una alucinación.

Solo entonces la aturdida Rose se dio cuenta de que era Bella quien se encontraba a su lado y bueno como se que "Bella" no les dice nada sobre quien era ella, solo puedo decir que era la vecina de los Cullen de toda la vida y amiga intima de Rose desde que ella llego a su casa y mejor amiga de Edward desde siempre, claro que Edward la veía como algo mas que su mejor amiga, el la amaba y desde luego ella lo sabia. Edward se lo había dicho durante su graduación de la preparatoria, pero para ella no tenia lógica, pues era Edward, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de juegos de toda la vida y cuando vio que el esperaba que ella le diera una respuesta sobre si aceptaba o no su amor, se quedo muda de la impresión, salio corriendo de allí y durante un año y medio no volvió a dar señales de vida, por lo que era realmente una sorpresa para Rose encontrarla allí a su lado como si ese año y medio jamas hubiera ocurrido, claro que Rose no sabia nada de el percance entre ella y su cuñado Edward.

- chica loca, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?. Te eh echado tanto de menos y woow no puedo creerlo has llegado justo a tiempo para la boda ¿sabes?.

-¿ boda Rose?. - dijo ella riendo - Que boda?.

- pues la boda de Edward boba, bueno en realidad no sera algo rea... estas bien Bella?.

Pero por supuesto Bella no se encontraba nada bien, pues la lejanía de su amigo Edward la había hecho darse cuenta que en realidad lo necesitaba mas de lo que debería y muchas veces se había sorprendió a ella misma pensando en Edward de una manera diferente, inclusive había soñado con el de una manera no muy decente. Era por eso que había vuelto a vivir allí a casa de su madre luego de esa larga temporada en casa de su padre Charlie, ella había regresado para decirle a Edward que lo amaba y que era estúpida por no haberlo notado antes, pero al parecer ya era tarde, muy tarde. Edward Cullen su Edward Cullen iba a casarse, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho le hacia desear estar muerta.

- Bella me estas preocupando de verdad ¿que te pasa?.

- Rose, estoy lista. Donde quieres... -

Alice se detuvo al ver a la llorosa chica castaña sentado a lado de la aturdida, confundida y despeinada Rosalie.

- ah, Alice ella es Bella. Bella ella es Alice, nuestra futura novia – dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros con emoción.

- oh, hola Bella me llamo Alice Brandon y es un...

Bella no lo resistió mas, solo le basto un vistazo a esa chica para descubrir que era hermosa, mas que hermosa perfecta, pues aunque era bajita parecía una muñequita de porcelana, con su piel blanca, mejillas rosada, impactante sonrisa e increíbles ojos grises. Se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo de la casa cubriedose la cara con las manos e ignorando los gritos de Rose y de Alice.

Al llegar a la puerta choco de bruces contra alguien y cayo al suelo.

- lo siento, no me fije por donde... Bella? -

Esa voz, esa musical y hermosa voz hizo que Bella no aguantara mas y se echara a llorar, pues esa voz era su voz, la reconocería por encima de cualquiera, era la voz de Edward.

- por dios Bella, no puedo creer que... ¿estas bien?... ¿Bella?.

- solo quitate de mi camino Cullen – chillo ella y salio corriendo.

Edward alzo la vista a Rose y a Alice que lo miraban con cara de espanto.

- ¿pero que tiene?. ¿Que fue lo que... ? ¿alguien entiende algo?

Alice y Rose como robots sincronizados movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro con las bocas abiertas aun de la impresión.

- debo... yo...

Edward no pudo decir nada mas y salio corriendo tras de Bella, sabia a la perfección que Bella se había ido un día sin darle una respuesta después de que el le confesara su amor y cada día, cada hora y cada segundo de ese año y medio Edward se había lamentado el haber sido tan estúpido y confesarle lo que sentía solo consiguiendo alejarla de el.

Se paro frente a la su casa y toco el timbre como loco.

- hey, ¿quien timbra así?. Ya voy – se escucho de dentro de la casa y segundos después la puerta se abrió

- ah, Edward, cuanto tiempo sin verte chico, humm... ¿que ocurre? ¿Que se te ofrece? – dijo Phill el padrastro de Bella.

- hey Phill, quiero ver a Bella ¿esta ella aquí? - pregunto con desesperación Edward y Phill apenado se rasco la cabeza.

- si, bueno ella se encuentra aquí, pero... - boto el aire y continuo – al parecer no se encuentra bien, entro corriendo y gritando que no quería ver a nadie, en especial a... - entonces se detuvo y se froto los ojos con una mano solo logrando desesperar mas a Edward.

- a quien? - exigió Edward ansioso al ver que Phill no planeaba continuar.

- bueno pues a... ti – lo señalo y Edward puso cara de no entender nada.

- a mi?, pero que le hice yo, por favor Phill debes dejarme entrar – rogó el pero Phill sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- lo siento Ed, pero enserio no quiere verte, sera mejor que te vallas. - dijo seriamente Phill, Edward esperaba una respuesta así, por lo que comenzó a idear un plan en ese preciso momento.

- si, - trago pesado con fingida resignación – eso haré

- bien Edward, pues entonces... hasta luego.

Dicho esto Phill cerro la puerta, pero Edward no se daría por vencido, el nunca se daría por vencido si se trataba de Bella, así que cuidadosamente y como en los viejos tiempos Edward brinco la maya para el patio trasero, corrió alrededor de la casa y trepo por el árbol hasta la ventana de la habitación de Bella.

Una vez arriba se arrepintió de no haber llevado un puñado de piedras, pues la ventana estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla por fuera, así que no le quedo de otra mas que comenzar a gritar.

- Bella!, Bella!

Desde dentro de la habitación Bella estaba tirada en la cama sin dejar de pensar como había sido tan estúpida como para creer que después de lo que le había hecho a Edward este la estaria esperando hasta que ella se decidiera, acaso no era obvio que el buscaría a alguien mas para olvidarla, pero bueno quizá si lo hubiera encontrado de novio, otra cosa habría sido, ¿pero casarse?. ¿Realmente estaba por casarse?.

- Bella por favor voy a caerme – grito Edward desde fuera.

Bella se levanto al escuchar eso y sabia a la perfección que no venia de fuera de su puerta, si no de fuera de su ventana y también sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba.

- ¿no te quedo claro que no quiero verte? - le respondió de pie junto a la ventana pero sin llegar a abrir esta.

- y crees que me daré por vencido así de fácil?. Por dios Isabella juraría que no me conoces – replico Edward, y bien el podía ser cualquier cosa, pero jamas podría bromear con algo así.

- vete de una vez Edward, no pienso quedarme mucho así que mejor dejame tranquila – le grito de vuelta Bella, pues así como Edward nunca se daba por vencido, Bella era testaruda, demasiado testaruda algunas veces.

- quieres que me caiga y me rompa una mano?. La rama no soportara mucho mas tiempo mi cuerpo – le rogó Edward y finalmente para satisfacción de este ella fue a abrir la ventana.

Bella lo tenia bien decidido, se iría de allí, regresaría a Forks Washington y seguiría su vida como si nunca hubiera regresado a Phoenix y jamas se hubiera enterado del matrimonio de Edward.

- Bella yo... como... porque... - Edward tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza, pero no podía encontrar cual de ellas era prioridad, por lo que a falta de encontrar que decir primero tras haber entrado por la ventana fue hasta Bella y la abrazo fuertemente, aun cuando esta se reusaba, a el eso no le importo, era su amiga y la había extrañado, aun cuando estaba enamorado de ella como idiota.

- Edward, sueltame por favor – le espeto fríamente Bella y Edward ante tal muestra de desprecio le obedeció de inmediato.

- lo siento no pude contenerme – se disculpo y repentinamente sus manos eran demasiado interesantes como para ver cualquier otra cosa, inclusive mas que la chica a quien amaba y que se encontraba frente a el.

Solo entonces a la mente de Edward llego un pensamiento horrible, pues aunque Bella nunca lo había despreciado tampoco había correspondido su amor, lo cual quería decir que probablemente Bella sentía asco por el y le repudiaba la idea de estar junto a el.

Lo que Edward Cullen ignoraba claro era lo que Bella había escuchado en su casa y como había conocido a su _prometida _de la ultima manera que el hubiera esperado, ya que ese no era un matrimonio real.

- ¿Bella, por que te fuiste? - pregunto finalmente Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

- fui a saludar a Esme y yo... no, la encontré así que... - intento mentir ella, pero antes de que consiguiera hilar una frase coherente Edward la interrumpió, pues ella había malentendido la pregunta.

- no me refiero a por que huiste de mi casa como si hubieras visto al mismo diablo hace un instante, quiero decir hace un año y medio, por que te fuiste?. Si mis palabras te... molestaron, bastaba con decírmelo, pero esa vez también huiste y cuando reaccione y fui tras de ti no logre encontrarte en ningún sitio y cuando menos me lo esperaba te encontrabas en un avión rumbo a casa de tu padre con vagas explicaciones y directas señales de no regresar, por que...

- en realidad no debí haber regresado nunca, así que no tiene caso explicar nada y mejor vete Edward, por que yo también me iré; no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada – explico al borde de las lágrimas y de espaldas a el, pues sabia a la perfección que no podría decírselo de frente o rompería a llorar como niña pequeña.

Edward por su lado se encontraba atónito y con la boca abierta en una perfecta O, esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, Bella había regresado, había ido a su casa y luego salio huyendo, y ahora decía que volvía a irse?. No lo comprendía, no tenia sentido alguno. Que caso tenia venir a lastimar su corazón una vez mas con falsas ilusiones?.

- Bella, debes...

- no debo nada, solo vete – dijo ella encarándolo finalmente y señalando la ventana por la cual había entrado.

- no te vallas, no por mi culpa. Si te incomoda seguir siendo mi amiga luego de mis estúpidas hormonas, solo... mantente lejos, pero por favor no dejes a toda la gente que como yo te quiere y te extraña, no castigues a todos por mis estupideces – suplico Edward agarrándose de la mas probable de las opciones de la actitud de Bella, que ellos no podrían volver a ser amigos nunca luego de que el le soltara a mitad del baile que la amaba.

Bella estaba que se quería tirar a llorar por largas horas, se notaba muchísimo que este no era el mismo Edward que ella había dejado, pues aquel se había referido a sus sentimientos por ella como un amor que crecía cada vez mas en su interior, mientras que esta vez el lo había llamado "estúpidas hormonas". Realmente debía amar a la pequeña de cabello negro, así que ella no se interpondría para nada.

- no es eso, si no que no puedo quedarme aquí, todo a mi alrededor solo me trae malos recuerdos y no se si quiero pasar aquí mi vida incomoda por convivir contigo si ya no podemos ser mas amigos.

Respondió ella con la verdad, ella no soportaría el dolor de verlo felizmente casado y sabia que también el se sentiría incomodo por las actitudes que ella podría llegar a desarrollar, así que era lo mejor ella regresaría a Forks y le evitaría un mal trago a todos, ya que al fin y al cabo solo ella había sido la culpable de todo esto y era ella la única que merecía sufrir por ser tan estúpida

- si es tu ultima palabra, no voy a obligarte a nada Bella

El dolor en la voz de Edward no reflejaba ni una cuarta parte del que sentía en el corazón, así que tras haber dicho esas palabras se dio media vuelta ante la atónita mirada de Bella y con movimientos rápidos y precisos salio por la ventana.

Una vez en el césped del patio de Bella elevo la mirada unos segundos para observarla por ultima vez, pero ella no se encontraba en la ventana.

Toda esta confusión no hacia mas que lastimarlos a los dos, Bella sentía morirse por haber llegado tarde a la vida de Edward y este sentía morirse por que después de todo el tiempo que había estado esperando a Bella esta lo había rechazado con un golpe limpio.

Mientras tanto en la casa Cullen, Alice observaba atentamente un álbum familiar que Esme le mostraba con entusiasmo y en el vio muchísimas veces a la chica del cabello café y de nombre Bella, por lo que en su cabeza se creaban aun mas cuestiones respecto a su nueva familia.

* * *

**y bien? van a lazarme tomatazos?**

**hehehhe**

**ya ven, ya aparecio Bella, asi que para aquellas que se asustaron con el compromiso de Alice y Edward, ya pueden estar tranquilas, solo falta saber si Bella se ira o no hehehe**

**bueno chicas mil graCias por los RR, por los alertas y claro por toodas las que me leen, enserio las amo chicas y siento muchisimo no haberles dejado antes el cap hehehe**

**les dejo kisses!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de WhitlocK!;;  
**


End file.
